sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Pasqual Vargas
| place=4/18 | alliances= | challenges=8 | votesagainst=10 | days=38 | season2= ''Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites'' | tribes2= | place2=10/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=10 | votesagainst2=16 | days2=26 |}} Pasqual Vargas 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water and Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water '''Name (Age): Pasqual Vargas (29) Current Residence: Waco, TX Occupation: Painter Tribe Designation: Sangre Loved One: Carlota (Wife) 3 Words to Describe You: Emotional, Pensive, Friendly 3 Things You’d Bring on the Island: Two of them would have to be my paints and a canvas. Painting is my lifeblood, it’s my passion, I’m so lucky I get to do it, it’s everything I love about life and it helps me express myself so well. The third would probably be a sleeping bag or, heck, a bed. I’m most worried about being able to sleep out there, I don’t do well very exhausted and sleep deprived, so I would love that so I could snooze. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: I’m very inventive, I’m always thinking of new ideas and I think that’ll help me strategically in the game. I also am passionate about whatever I do, and now that my goal is to win Survivor I’m going to put every ounce of me into it. I’m very intense about that. I’m here to win, but hopefully without being too harsh or breaking my credibility. Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Name (Age): 'Pasqual Vargas (31) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Canary Islands, 4th '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Winning the Final 5 Immunity Challenge. Liris is a great woman but we were in the heat of the game then, and I was hellbent against her. Foiling her plan of voting me out by winning that challenge and seeing the annoyance on her face was so worth it and made the fact that she won sting a little less. '''Biggest Regret: '''Not splitting the vote between Brenna and Liris at the Final 6. It would've been really risky and I understand why the others wouldn't have done it, but if we do that we get to take out Liris's minion, Brenna, and then she isn't able to make the comeback she did without that number. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: '''My wife, Carlota Vargas! Sure, she isn't the most phenomenal player ever, but she did get swapfucked and I love her to the ends of the Earth. Sure, there's some awesome players and people out there but she'll always be my favorite castaway. '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Honestly, Brenna Jernigan. I get she's young and she was scared to play her own game, but she just latched right onto Liris and did whatever she was told, it was honestly a little pathetic. Same thing with other players like Cora Spedman or Kitty Willett. Latch-on second runner ups really get under my skin. '''Why You're Back: '''You know, I'm usually a quieter and calmer person, docile and nice. But this game really brought out a different side of me, competitive and hungry to win. This game has changed me, and I love it so much. I was so close to winning last time, I could taste it, so I had to come back and try again, at least once, or I couldn't die happy. Game ''Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water On Canary Islands, Pasqual was placed on the Sangre tribe, which lost many of the early challenges. He found himself in the minority, and staved off elimination by using an idol. However, by the swap, he had lost all of his original allies. He managed to make new allies with Yara Petrov, Vince Bourbon, and Allen Jernigan. His loved one, wife Carlota Vargas, was voted out pre-merge. When the tribes merged, his alliance was once more in the minority, and he lost Vince and Allen before he and Yara became swing votes for a couple of rounds, going back and forth between two halves of the crumbling majority alliance. At the Final 6, Liris Chapman idoled out Yara, and Pasqual became Liris's next target. He avoided elimination by winning the Final 6 and Final 5 Immunities, but he failed to eliminate Liris. He lost Immunity at the Final 4 and was voted off one day short of the Final Tribal Council, and ended up winning Hero of the Season for being the underdog. At Final Tribal Council, he gave his vote to Tae Min Kim due to being pretty bitter at Liris and thinking Tae Min played the superior game. Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Returning for Honduras, Pasqual planned to take firmer control. He and fellow Canary Islands castmate, Tae Min Kim, formed a strong majority alliance on the Favorites tribe with Cerise Slade, Lorine Ito, Nick Wilkins, and others. This alliance dominated his post-swap tribe as well. Once he made the merge, he and his alliance gained the upper hand after locking down swing votes Uriah Masterson and Pia Chavez. However, Pasqual knew he was viewed as the largest threat, especially when the Fans voted against him. At the Final 11, he learned that the Fans alliance had an idol and planned to use it. He convinced the minority to idol out Uriah instead of him or his close allies, and they did. Pia found out about this, and felt so betrayed that she turned on their alliance. The votes then tied at the Final 10 between Pasqual and Cressida Anube. Lorine and Nick voted out Pasqual at the revote with the Fans, unwilling to go to rocks for him. At Final Tribal Council, Pasqual voted for Pia to win despite her flipping ending his game because he thought she was the only one of the Final 3 to play a strong and proud game. '''Career Stats '''Average Finish: '''7th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''26 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''18 '''Total Days Lasted: '''64Category:4th Place Category:Hispanic American Castaways Category:Texas Castaways Category:Survivor: Canary Islands - Blood vs. Water Category:Jury Members Category:Hero of the Season Category:Final Juror Category:10th Place Category:Most Votes Against Category:On Every Tribe Category:Returnees Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites